Little Surprises
by Dreamer1920
Summary: SpongeBob is home alone one afternoon and witnesses a wish coming true right at his very doorstep. And with the help of a special squirrel, his day couldn't get any crazier. (Spandy fluffiness)


**Hey, guys! So, I was talking to my AMAZING friend the other day, America's Got Fandom (go check out her stories!) And she said something that made me come up with this little one-shot on the spot. Now, I'm sure there are probably numerous SB stories out there with this same trope idea... I haven't personally read them, so I'm posting this anyway, lol. Also, this is gonna be kind of a long one. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SpongeBob SquarePants or any of its characters.**

**Little Surprises **

It was an ordinary summer's day on Conch Street. Patrick was not lazing around his house as he usually did because he had played a fun round of an old, classic favorite game of _Eels and Escalators _with his yellow friend the night before, and they decided to spice up the game a bit. So, they made a bet on whoever would lose the game would have to take Gary to the pet store to get his shell polished. To SpongeBob's surprise, his pink friend had lost. The starfish pouted, of course, but agreed to go through with it.

So, it was off to town for Patrick and Gary. Gary, being the little schemer that he was, bribed Patrick with a shiny pebble to take him to do other fun activities besides going to the pet store. At first, SpongeBob was grateful to his best friend for running the errand for him, but after a while, he began to realize how boring it was without his little troublemaker around.

SpongeBob sat slouchy in his red chair, changing the channels on the television. "Nope, nope, nope, nope, EW! Definitely nope." He repeated in a bored tone as he passed by the meaningless fluff on his little television.

He set the remote down on his lap, giving his tired fingers a rest. He sighed heavily and looked out the window. "Gee, it sure is boring without Gary around to talk to. Hey! Maybe Squidward would like to talk to me!"

"NO!" his angry neighbor yelled from his upstairs window.

SpongeBob's nose drooped. "Barnacles, what am I gonna do today? Without anyone to talk to, everything's just so... _blech_."

He looked up at the clock on the wall. _12:00 o'clock_.

"Patrick and Gary probably won't be back for hours! What am I gonna do all afternoon without my little Gare Bear?" he spoke to himself in a babyish tone while he picked up the remote once again. He changed the station and landed on a movie where a female fish stood in a baby's room, cuddling her child while she stood next to a crib. SpongeBob's eyes lit up at the sight.

"There, there, it's alright, little one." The fish spoke softly to the weeping baby. She began singing a sweet lullaby to the young innocence and laid him down in the crib.

SpongeBob's eyes welled up with tears as his heart began filling up with mixed emotions. Even though Gary practically was his baby, SpongeBob knew it wasn't the same as the real thing. He had always wondered what it would be like to have children of his own someday.

"Oh, how sweet." He sniffed, wiping his nose and smiling weakly as the scene progressed."I wish somehow fate could let this sponge know what it feels like to have a real baby around." He cradled his arms together as if a child lay between them. He gently rocked back forth in his seat while humming a lullaby to himself.

_**Wah, wah!**_

SpongeBob froze, his eyes widening at the sudden, strange sound. Was it just the wind? The wind in Bikini Bottom did sound a bit off sometimes.

He looked over toward the front door, not hearing anything else. He began changing the channels once again.

_**WAH, WAH!**_

The sound became louder. He then knew it definitely was not the howling of the wind. He shut the television off and walked up to the door, pressing his ear against it. "What in the name of Neptune?" he questioned.

It sounded again. He opened the front door and saw no one there.

"Hmm… that's funny. For a minute there, I thought I heard a baby cry- "

_**WAH, WAH, WAH!**_

He looked down and discovered the source of the noise. A tiny, seafoam green baby fish lay inside of an oval-shaped basket, crying tears of discomfort.

SpongeBob gasped in shock and picked up the basket. He gazed down at the child with widened, watery eyes. "Well, hey there, little angel! How'd you get here? Hey, Squidward!" he called.

Squidward opened his window with force. "What?! Don't you know I'm trying to get my beauty sleep?"

SpongeBob smiled up at him. "Sorry, Squidward. Look what I found at my door!"

Squidward was unconvinced by the sight of the basket. "Yes, SpongeBob. That's a very nice doll."

SpongeBob shook his head. "It isn't a doll, Squidward, it's a real baby! A real, innocent little soul. Isn't it wonderful?"

Squidward stared blankly down at his neighbor. "Yes, just peachy. Well, whether it's real or not, keep that thing quiet and away from me. I'm trying to SLEEP!" he yelled angrily, upsetting the baby even more.

SpongeBob gasped. "Squidward! Don't do that, you made it feel worse!"

Squidward gritted his teeth. "You think I care that I made a **doll** cry?! You're more delusional than I thought you were. Now, keep it down." He shut his window.

SpongeBob looked back down at the upset child that wore a white nightgown and pink bonnet. He bit his lip in a smile. "Aw, don't listen to old Uncle Squiddy. I know you're not a doll… or… are you?" he lifted the child out from the basket and shook it, causing it to cry even harder.

SpongeBob quickly regretted his rash decision and stopped what he was doing. "Okay, okay, so you aren't a doll. But the real question is… who left you here?" his eyes searched the sea in all directions, finding no one in sight.

He squinted. "Hmm… well, I hope whoever left you here will come back and take you home, safe and sound. In the meantime, come in and see my house! We'll see if we can get you to stop crying." He held the basket with one hand and carried the child inside under his other arm, shutting the door with his foot.

He stood in the living room. "This is the living room, that's the downstairs bathroom over there, that's the TV, and OOH! Look, this is the remote! Do you like remotes?" he grabbed the remote and planted it in the baby's arms. The child momentarily stopped crying and chewed on the object.

SpongeBob gasped and ripped it from its hand. "No, no, no! The remote isn't for eating." The little creature's eyes watered in disappointment and flooded its clothes with tears.

SpongeBob bit his lip in anxiousness. "Now, now, d-don't cry, little baby, don't cry… uh, here! Play with my nose. It's squishy!"

The baby once again stopped its tears from flowing and became mesmerized by the long, yellow, foreign object in front of its eyes. SpongeBob smiled. "Aww, that's a good little baby-YIPE! OWWWW!" the child had reached up and yanked on his nose, twisting it until it burned.

SpongeBob gently tried to release the little fins from his face. "Haha, c-come now, let it go. I meant for you to _play_ with it, not beat it up-AHHHHHHHHH!" his scream could be heard for miles as the child suddenly lifted its head and bit down on his already injured nose with the one tiny, sharp tooth that sat in its mouth.

Miles into town, as Larry the Lobster laid out on the sand next to a young female fish at Goo Lagoon, he rose up and lifted his sunglasses, staring into the distance.

"What is it, Larry?" the young woman questioned.

"I'm not totally sure… but it sounds like SpongeBob is trying to lift weights again." He shook his head and resumed his tan.

After minutes of trying to pry the little mouth off his face, his nose began to feel numb to the pain. He sighed in defeat and walked over towards his house phone and dialed a very reliable number.

"Hello?" the cheerful Texan voice answered.

"Hey, Sandy? Hi. Uh, are you busy today?"

"Why, no, I ain't. Hey… you sound different. Are you sick?"

* * *

_~French Narrator~_

"Ten minutes later."

Sandy approached the outside of the pineapple home and rapped on the door. "I'm here, SpongeBob!" she called, placing her hands behind her back.

"Coming!" A nasally-sounding voice came from the inside. The squirrel heard the sound of the steel turning and was met by an unexpected yet hilarious sight.

She tried to contain the laugh that was forcing its way up her throat, but to no avail. "W-what in the world?! HAHAHAHA!" she chuckled uncontrollably at the sight of a tiny baby hanging from SpongeBob's nose.

SpongeBob rolled his eyes and was unamused by her cackling. "I really need your help, Sandy. Do you know anything about babies?"

Sandy controlled herself and held onto her belly. "Haha, whew! Do **I** know anything about babies? Well, no, not that much. But I do have three little terrors for nieces, SpongeBob, remember? And you watched over 'em for a day." She raised a brow at him.

SpongeBob's memory of the hectic day that he took care of Hazelnut, Macadamia, and Pistachio came flooding back. "Ohh, yeah! Dahaha! Forgot about that. But that was different, Sandy. Your nieces aren't babies."

Sandy shrugged. "They're still just as destructive, if not more, than an actual baby."

SpongeBob winced in pain and looked upon his friend with desperation. "Please, help me out here, Sandy. I think this thing's getting hungry." He could feel the little tooth wiggling back and forth against his skin.

* * *

_Inside the pineapple…_

Sandy stood in front of her spongy friend and kept a firm grip on the baby. "Okay, steady now. On the count of three. One…"

"Uh, Sandy?"

"Two…"

"I-Is this gonna hurt really bad?"

"THREE!"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Sandy forcefully pulled the child off, taking the sponge's nose off in the process. She flew backward onto the floor with the infant in her arms.

SpongeBob breathed heavily. "Phew! Thank goodness that part's over. How does it look?" he questioned; his words slurred from the stress caused by the pain.

Sandy shook her head and looked up at him, eyes wide upon seeing his missing nose. She looked down at the baby in her arms and nearly gasped. "Uhh, i-it looks fine, SpongeBob. You're just as handsome as ever." She faked a smile as she covered the infant's mouth and pulled out the detached body part. _Did I really just call him handsome out loud?_

Slightly flattered by her compliment, SpongeBob smiled. "Oh... well, that's great! I'll be right back. All this babysitting really makes you have to go." He chuckled and went into the bathroom.

Sandy watched him and shut her eyes tightly right before she knew what was coming when he flipped on that bathroom light switch.

"HOLY MACKEREL! AHHHHH!" he screamed for the umpteenth time that day. He stood in front of the mirror and stared at the extra hole in his face that was not supposed to be there.

He ran back out. "Sandy, I thought you said- "

"Oh, never mind what I said. Come here. I can reattach it." She stood up and pulled out a bandage from her pocket.

_Four hours later…_

After wrapping SpongeBob's nose back into place as tightly as possible, losing the baby a few times and running after it, cleaning up upchuck, rifling through the basket and discovering some of the baby's belongings, and jumping down each other's throats all day, the two sat together on the couch and took turns rocking the child in their arms.

"Coochie coochie coo! Come on, little baby! Show me that deadly, sharp tooth of yours with a smile!" SpongeBob spoke playfully and tickled the baby's belly with his finger to stop its ongoing tears. The little one continued to kick and sob in his arms.

"Try makin' funny faces!" Suggested Sandy.

"Ooh, great idea. Look, baby! Watch my mouth. BLOOP, BLOOP, BLEEP, BLAP!" he twisted the form of his mouth into every shape he could possibly make but was unsuccessful in stopping the tears.

Sandy stared at him strangely. "I said make funny faces, not robot noises."

SpongeBob curled his lips inward and handed the baby to her. "Oh, here, you try. I'll go make it a bottle of seahorse milk." Frustrated, he stood up and marched towards the kitchen, accidentally running into the wall and slamming his injured nose into it.

"AHH!" he shrieked.

"Shh! Don't be so loud, SpongeBob! You're gonna make things worse." Sandy scolded him as she cradled the child in her arms.

SpongeBob did not appreciate her harsh tone. He mumbled under his breath and gently rubbed his nose as he disappeared into the kitchen. "You try having a torn-off nose and see how **you** like it."

"What did you say, SquareHead?" she asked, becoming angry.

SpongeBob stuck his head out from the kitchen and flashed a wide smile. "Ahahaha, nothing!" with his fists balled-up, he walked towards the refrigerator and yanked open the door, mumbling other nearly inaudible insults.

Back in the living room, Sandy stared down at the baby with nervous eyes, unsure of how to calm it down. Yes, she had dealt with her own nieces as babies once or twice before, but they hadn't shown their unruly side until they grew into toddlers.

"Come on, sweet thing, ya gotta stop cryin' at some point! Look," she pretended to gasp and pulled the flower off her helmet. "Looky here, little rascal! It's somethin' I always carry with me wherever I go. It smells good, see?" she placed the pink flower underneath the child's nose.

"A-A-A-ACHOO!" the baby fish sneezed, shooting out green mucus that splatted against Sandy's once clear helmet. The baby giggled at the pile of slime in front of its eyes.

Sandy stared blankly as she swiped the mucus from her vision. "Oo-kay. Well, at least that got ya to stop cryin'." She smiled.

As if the baby had understood what she said, its lips quivered and began sobbing all over again. Sandy grunted in frustration. "SPONGEBOB! Get out here!" she demanded.

SpongeBob strolled into the living room, carrying the baby bottle he had found earlier in the basket. He gasped sarcastically. "Aww, did the big, mean squirrel say something to upset you? Come here." He peeled the infant away from a highly agitated Sandy and fed the bottle full of warm seahorse milk to it.

Sandy gritted her teeth in anger. "Don't you push my buttons, SquarePants. You were the one who called me over here to help with that little critter, and that's all I've been tryin' to do." She stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

SpongeBob looked up at her. "You're right, Sandy. We should be trying to care for this little angel, not bicker in front of it." He spoke softly.

Sandy sighed. "Well, I'm just sorry I came over here."

"Apology accepted, Sandra."

Sandy glared furiously at him. "W-wha-**Apology accepted?!** I don't have ONE THING to apologize for! If anything, YOU'RE the one who should be sorry."

SpongeBob scoffed and dramatically smacked a hand against his forehead. "Ugh! You're right, Sandra. I'm sorry."

Sandy gave him a quick nod. "Well, thank you."

"I'm sorry that you would make such a **poor** caregiver. The children in this world deserve so much better." He shook his head in disapproval.

Sandy's face turned bright red as she lunged toward him. "Why you little- "

Just before she could teach her friend a lesson or two, she froze when they both noticed a horrendous, sour stench. Their nostrils flared and they both pinched their noses, backing away from each other and gagging while the baby cried hysterically. SpongeBob soon regretted pinching his injured nose once he felt the pain of the sting surrounding it.

"OW! My nose…" he cried.

"You deserve it, you little snooty jerk!" she spat while pinching her nose inside of her suit.

The insult hit SpongeBob the wrong way. His only instinctual reaction was to fire back. "Oh, yeah? Well, you're a big, fluffy-tailed meanie head!" he smiled smugly and nodded. "Yeah, that's what you are! Just a big meanie head!"

Sandy rolled her eyes. "What are you, five?!"

SpongeBob stepped forward. "Maybe I am and maybe I'm not! It doesn't change the fact that you're a meanie!"

"You sound dumber than Patrick."

He glared at her. "Hey! You leave him out of this. It isn't his problem. Besides, what kind of insult is that?" he scoffed. "At least he's not a big furry meanie with pretty brown eyes and perfect teeth!"

Sandy's fists shook. "Well, it ain't my problem either! You… wait, what did you just say about me?" she raised a brow at him.

SpongeBob bit his lip and prayed she couldn't see the red tint appearing on his cheeks. He looked away from her. "Nothing."

"Well, good! We both need to shut the heck up and find out where that stench is comin' from." She pinched her nose once again as her eyes watered.

SpongeBob peered at her. "I think it's coming from your rotten attitude! After all, **nothing** smells worse than that!" after his statement, he then got another whiff of the stench. He looked down at the child and could see green smoke effusing from the area where the diaper would be.

Sandy's angry expression softened when she noticed the ill look on his face.

SpongeBob swallowed the vomit that came up his throat. "Never mind, I think I found the source."

_In the kitchen, at the dining room table…_

SpongeBob set the baby down on the table and stared down at it worriedly. "What are we gonna do, Sandy? I don't have any diapers! Gary stopped needing them years ago." He sweated as he slapped his palms against his cheeks.

Ignoring the strangeness of his statement, Sandy searched the cabinets for any materials that would be suitable for the child. "There's gotta be somethin' around here we can use." She then looked up at the brown sheer that hung from the window above the sink. She and SpongeBob then glanced at each other as they both knew what had to be done.

SpongeBob sighed sadly. "Aw, I just bought that the other day…" he frowned, bags forming underneath his eyes.

Sandy ripped the sheer down. "Sorry, but the critter's more important." She walked back towards the table and began to undress the child. SpongeBob covered his eyes and turned away from the sight.

Sandy paused and looked at him. "What's the matter?"

"If it's a girl, I don't want to see anything that I shouldn't." He said.

Sandy waved him off. "Oh, don't be silly. I'm sure it's probably a- " she removed the diaper and stared down at the child.

"…Girl." She finished. "Well, that certainly explains the pink bonnet."

One removal of a stinky diaper later, and the child finally quit her crying. "There, good as new!" said Sandy, enthusiastically.

SpongeBob stared lovingly down at the now calm little girl. "Aww, aren't babies just so sweet? I could look at them all day." He beamed, looking down at her with glistening eyes. The face of the child had become blissfully relaxed, and her black pupils barely showed through the cracks of her eyelids.

Sandy stepped forward and leaned against SpongeBob's back. "I'd have to agree. They sure can be little monsters, but I suppose they're worth it." She smiled sweetly over his shoulder. Sandy reached for the green pacifier that lay in the basket and gently stuffed it into the girl's mouth.

The two reached down and wagged their fingers in front of the baby's vision. "Coochie coo!" they teased simultaneously, which earned a muffled giggle from the child.

"Aw!" they gushed. Their once angry, bitter tones were replaced with warm, fuzzy, childlike giggles. SpongeBob bit his lip and shifted his eyes toward his own hand that rested upon the table. His smile faded when he noticed how scarily close the squirrel's hand was to his.

Sandy took notice as well and attempted to move her hand, generously brushing it by his, almost in slow-motion. She placed her hand back at her side as quickly as possible. "Whoops, sorry." She chuckled.

Sandy was unexpectedly met with his piercing blue eyes as he turned his head to look at her behind him. It was uncomfortably snug for the both of them as she continued to stand behind him, unwittingly pressing herself against his back and locking him in place.

His mouth slowly curved into a small, warm smile while he gazed up at her. "That's okay, Sandy. I guess there's a reason for personal space, haha." She could feel the gentle shaking of shoulders against her suit. Her heart fluttered as he stared at her with that look. Those huge, shiny blue eyes looking into her soul created a gigantic lump in her throat that she had trouble swallowing.

At this moment, SpongeBob began to feel the warm, cuddly feelings that he _normally_ experienced with Gary. It seemed that his longing to be around a bundle of joy had been fulfilled… and it also seemed that some other fluffy feelings inside of him were being bombarded by the lovely squirrel standing behind him.

After what seemed like forever, Sandy finally managed a small laugh. "Yeah, personal space is uh…" she slowly backed away from him. "Important." She then picked up the child and placed her securely back into her basket. The sponge and squirrel made sure to step as far away from each other as they could.

Both blushing light shades of pink, they then glanced at the window. "Gee, it sure is hot in here." Said SpongeBob, pulling at the collar of his shirt and smiling awkwardly.

Sandy wafted her hand over her face inside of her suit. "Haha, boy, ain't that the truth? Let's open the window!"

"Great idea!"

They dashed for the sink window at the same time, both reaching up for it and struggling to pull it open.

Meanwhile, the baby girl began wiggling in her basket, getting riled up once again. Flailing her limbs all over the place and in desperation to release another sob, she spat the pacifier out of her mouth and sent it flying like a torpedo toward Sandy's helmet.

With the combination of their efforts, they pulled the window open. Sandy sighed, happily. "There. I can just feel the breeze now."

_**CRASH!**_

Within an instant, the impact of the puny little pacifier destroyed her helmet, causing the glass to shatter all over the floor. Sandy was caught completely off guard and began to feel around her face for the glass that shielded her only moments before.

SpongeBob gasped, gripping the corners of his head in stress. "Sandy!" he watched in horror as her cheeks swelled up like water balloons. She stared into his eyes and mumbled in an attempt to get him to find her another object to cover her head with.

Time seemed to stand still as he suddenly forgot the dangerous situation at hand. All he could think about within those moments was how the barrier between them had been temporarily obliterated.

Without thinking about the consequences of his next fearless action, SpongeBob swiftly stood on his toes and grabbed her by her swollen face. Sandy had no time to think or react as she held onto every ounce of oxygen she had left. All that she could feel was the pounding of her heart and the sensation of his lips crashing into hers, smothering her with his inner passions. Her eyes grew wide at the closeness of his face, and her weakening legs trembled beneath her. Both creatures felt an explosion of sparks so grand, they could have sworn they were being electrocuted.

Sandy's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell headfirst into the dreamland of his soft lips. She surrendered and wrapped her arms firmly around him, pressing him against her.

SpongeBob's mind could no longer function with the tremendous tidal wave of chills shooting throughout his body. His left foot curled itself around his right ankle as if it had a mind of its own.

The baby girl watched them in amazement from the table, smiling and giggling like her 'work' was done. Perhaps babies are smarter than people give them credit for.

"And then we enter SpongeBob's kitchen. A little run-down, but still pretty functional in my opinion."

Patrick suddenly and unexpectedly came into the kitchen, along with Gary and his freshly polished shell and black, slicked-back wig that sat atop his eyestalks. With them was also a purple female fish who looked to be over the age of thirty. They stood in shock upon seeing the innocent baby wrapped in a sheer, laying safely in her basket on the table, glass all over the floor, and most notably the sponge and squirrel sharing a passionate kiss in front of the sink window.

Patrick's mouth hung open and the top scoop of his vanilla ice cream slid off the waffle cone and splatted down onto the floor, snapping SpongeBob and Sandy out of their deep trance.

The two pulled away quickly and stared back at the visitors, both of their faces bright red in embarrassment. "Patrick! I'm so happy you're here! And you brought back my little Gare Bear all safe and sound." He then looked down at his pet. "Hey, is that a new hairdo, Gary? It looks so cool! Hahaha… ha…" SpongeBob's laugh was full of awkwardness and fear. He then glanced up at Sandy.

"OH, SHOOT! I almost forgot!" he ran toward the fridge and pulled out a large, bowl-shaped pitcher of lemonade and dumped it down the sink. He then quickly slid it over Sandy's head. Sandy then pulled out her toilet handle and flushed any excess fluid out, taking in a giant breath.

They both smiled sheepishly at the other three across the room. "Meow (Wow, I'm gone for one long afternoon, and I come home to stuff like this…)" said Gary.

The female fish stepped forward toward the table and stared at the baby. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she gently picked up the child and cuddled it closely to her chest. "Oh, my baby… I'm so sorry. I'll never try to leave you at someone's door again." She cried.

SpongeBob and Sandy shared a concerned glance for the woman breaking down in front of them.

After the awkwardness in the air had subsided, everyone gathered together in the living room and talked a few things over.

"So, ma'am, why did you choose to leave your precious child at my door?" asked SpongeBob, concerned.

The woman looked up at him sadly. "Oh, the whole thing's a mess… but I'll tell you anyway. My husband or... soon-to-be **ex**-husband, recently ran off with another woman after I gave birth to our little Lola…" she looked over at the sleeping baby in the basket.

SpongeBob looked at her sympathetically. "That's terrible!"

Sandy nodded in agreement. "I agree, and I'd like to knock that jerk-face out. But that still doesn't explain exactly why you left your baby at SpongeBob's door."

The woman sighed. "You're right, it doesn't. You see, I'm a new mother, and without my husband, I don't even have the money to buy myself a berry smoothie."

"Mmm, a berry smoothie sounds really good right about now." Said Patrick, staring into space and drooling.

"Meow! (Now's not the time for that, you glutton!)" Gary hissed.

"So," SpongeBob began. "You mean you couldn't afford to keep your little angel? That's why you left her for me?" he frowned.

"Yes. That and I just couldn't bear to look at her for the longest time because she looked just like her father when she was born." She looked away from everyone and failed to hold back the tears from forming in her eyes. "I'm so ashamed…"

Sandy stood up and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Aw, I'm sure ya don't feel that way about her now. Ya came back to get her, didn't ya?"

The woman looked up at her and smiled weakly. "Y-yes, that's true… "

"And besides, I think she's beginning to look a lot like you! She even has your shiny black hair." SpongeBob added, smiling.

The woman smiled back warmly at the sponge. "Thank you. And I realize now that I don't need my husband's income to take care of her. I have a sister who lives close by who can watch Lola while I try and find a job." She wiped a single tear that trickled down her cheek while she looked over at her dear child.

"That's the spirit! Show that no-good sidewinder you don't need him." Sandy cheered.

The lady smiled at both of them and stood up, grabbing her black sunhat. "Thank you both for the encouragement. And for taking care of my little Lola… both of you are better parents than I am." Her comment made SpongeBob and Sandy blush. Them? Parents? The idea suddenly seemed intriguing.

"Aw, it was nothin'," said Sandy, still wearing the pitcher over her head.

"Yeah, it was so much fun…" SpongeBob hesitated, still feeling the pain shoot through his badly injured nose.

"I'm glad to hear that. Thanks again. I'm taking my Lola and bringing her back where she belongs. And Patrick," she said, turning toward the starfish.

"Huh?"

"Thank you for walking me back here." She smiled.

Patrick shrugged. "It was no problem, I guess… I just needed an excuse to get Gary home faster. That snail will talk your eardrums out of your head." He shook his head.

"Meow, meow (I figure I can do that with you because you're like a voicemail; you can hear things, but you don't really understand what's being said.)"

Moments later, Patrick went home, and SpongeBob and Sandy walked the woman back to the door while she carried her baby.

She turned to them. "Thank you both so much again. And I meant what I said before about you two being parents. You'd be wonderful! You should get married and try it out sometime." She smiled, then tilted her head to the side. "That is… if you two aren't married already. Are you?"

The sponge and squirrel shook their heads. "Noooo," they said together.

The woman laughed. "Well, I think you'd make a great couple anyway."

SpongeBob could see that Sandy was blushing as red as he was.

"I think Lola would like to say goodbye to you two." She held the basket out to them. The two looked down at the beautiful child who stared back at them intensely. They smiled widely at her, SpongeBob allowing a tear to fall.

"Goodbye, little angel… you stay close to your mother, okay?" he stuck his finger into the basket and immediately pulled it back once he felt a pinch from Lola's teeth.

"OW! Still playing that game, huh?" he raised a brow at her and held onto his nicked index finger.

"Stay out of trouble, ya hear?" said Sandy.

The baby smiled at them both, surprising them. The woman took one last look at them before walking off. "Goodbye! Thank you again!"

"Goodbye!" they waved and watched her disappear. The sponge and squirrel stood next to each other in awkward silence.

SpongeBob created a 'pop' sound with his mouth. "Kids. They're really something else."

Sandy chuckled softly. "Ha, yep… listen, SpongeBob, I uh…" she rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm sorry about what I said to you today… ya know, the thing about you being a jerky five-year-old?" she frowned.

SpongeBob looked up at her, offering a soft and understanding smile. "It's okay, Sandy. You were right. I was acting like a jerk. I said all those mean things to you, too."

She smiled crookedly at him. "That's alright. Most of the stuff you said was true."

"And uh, since we're apologizing, um…" he cleared his throat, shuffling his shoes. "I-I'm sorry for uh… well, you know… what happened in the kitchen." He gulped and placed his hands behind his back.

"I'm not."

He stuck a finger inside one of his holes to make sure his hearing was clear. "You… you're not what, Sandy?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sorry for what happened. It was uh..." She mumbled the last word.

He cupped his hand around his ear. "What was that?"

"Nice. It was nice."

Was he hearing what he thought he was hearing? It couldn't be. "I-it was? I-I didn't think that- "

"I would like it? Yeah, neither did I until it actually happened."

SpongeBob stared down at his feet. "So, you… you really did like it, huh?" he asked.

She nodded, trying to hide her embarrassed expression. "Uh-huh. Why do ya think I pulled you in closer?" she immediately regretted what she said.

The air grew silent again for a few moments. SpongeBob sighed. "You know, in a way, I kind of got my wish today."

She looked at him inquisitively. "Your wish? What is it that you wished for, SpongeBob?"

He turned to her and began to smile. "I wished to know what it would be like to have a real baby around... and after today," he grinned. "I think it was the best thing I ever wished for."

She smiled sweetly at him and patted him on the back. "Well, that's great, SpongeBob. But it can be a challenge, that's for sure. I mean, just look at what happened to your nose! I think you're still gonna need to have that reattached by a professional, just to be on the safe side."

They both chuckled. "Yeah, I think you're right. It really is a challenge... but I think we could get through it."

"We?" she questioned. He smiled at her and gently grabbed her hand. "Sure! That lady said we'd make great parents. I think she was right."

Sandy couldn't help but laugh at his silliness. "I'm sure we would, but we'd have to be married to be parents." She then noticed the sheepish grin plastered on his face.

"Problem solved!" he said.

Her jaw dropped. "Whoa, there, partner! You haven't even asked me on a date yet! What makes you think I'd want to jump right into marryin' ya?" she pulled her hand away from his, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away from him.

SpongeBob pressed his lips together. "You're right." He cleared his throat. "Sandy, will you go- "

"Yes."

His mouth gaped open. "Uh, Sandy, I-I wasn't finished talking yet."

She furrowed her brows and stood straight in front of him. "Oh, I'm tired of talkin'!" she declared loudly before she lifted the pitcher from her head and grabbed his hands, pulling him into her arms and going in for the kill.

Just then, Squidward came marching angrily out of his house. "Alright, you've woken me up for the last time, SqurePant-Whaaaaa?" the octopus was flabbergasted at his neighbor being held and suffocated by Sandy's lips.

"Meow (Hey, Papa-Bob, I can't find the remote- )" Gary slithered out of the front door and was astonished by the sight. "Meow? (Again? Uh... I'll come back later.)" He backed inside the house. "Meow (Weirdos.)" He mumbled.

Squidward shook his head. "And she calls herself smart!"

* * *

**A/N: The end! Lol. To America's Got Fandom, thank you so much for reading my stories and for inspiring me to write this. I hope you liked it! You're the best. I also would like to thank some other amazing people on here for always reading my content: Skillet-Writer, XxNorwegian GirlXx, Spades And Swords, AtomicFlounder, SpongeHero04, Demonic Irken, aqours, sddrawings, and so many more. Thank you all SO much for always reading and leaving such kind reviews and suggestions. I so appreciate you guys.**


End file.
